Weird dreams can break a heart or two
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Seth has been having weird dreams.So has Marissa can this lead to something? everyone else is having dreams too This summary SUCKS! I'll love you forever if you read and review! CHAPTER 11 is up!
1. Never know

"Cohen!" Summer Roberts exclaimed "Where's my caramel latte with chocolate chips?!"

Seth jumped up he was sleeping on Ryan's bed.

"Wha-?"He looked up at Summer who was standing looking impatient.

"Dude, I believe she said 'Where's my caramel latte?'" Ryan Atwood answered walking into the pool house.

"With chocolate chips!" Summer threw up her hands.

Seth sat up, scratched his head got up outta the covers.

Summer grinned "Nice, Cohen you're wearing _those_. I love those!" Ryan gave her a weird look and saw what she was talking about.

"You do know you're wearing boxers with little ponies on them right?"

Seth looked down "Dude, first of all they aren't little ponies they're Captain Oats and second don't look at them. By the way,"

He asked as Ryan gave Summer a cup of coffee. Where's the robe my mom got you?"

"Uhh... I think it's in the drawer," Ryan answered

"Hurry up Cohen! We don't have all day!" impatiently said Summer looking at her watch.

Seth put on Ryan's robe "Dude, what do we have to do that's so important?"

Summer rolled her eyes in disgust, "We have an appointment with Planned Parenthood."

Seth looked up horrified "B-But I thought I always use a...a?"

"Chill Seth, I'm joking" Summer laughed walking over to Seth. "Besides didn't you remember today we're meeting with

my dad for lunch again?"

"Damn it" Seth closed his eyes "I forgot. Well, I better get ready. Oh and while I'm thinking of it. Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle need to make a play date. He's getting kinda lonely."

"Soon"

"Great, gotta jet." Seth kissed Summer on the forehead and ran out.

Ryan looked at Summer "He loves you ya know?"

She walked over to him sitting on the bed. "Yeah, I just wished I deserved him."

She kissed him. He brought her down to the bed. "I don't know if we should be doing this Ryan."

"Come on, he'll never know." Ryan kissed her passionately

"True"


	2. Gonna tell

"Why the hell was I dreaming of Ryan and Summer having sex?" He turned on his lamp

"God, they really might be." He jumped out of bed, ran down the stairs and out to the pool house. When he got there he slammed open the door and ran to Ryan's bed.

Waking Ryan up he said "Ryan! Ryan! Dude wake up!"

Seth shook him "Wake up!"

"What time is it?" Ryan asked grumpily

"I don't know, but I have a question to ask. ASAP."

Ryan gave Seth a dirty look

"Okay, I'll hurry," Seth turned on Ryan's lamp and sat on his bed forcing him to move over.

"Have...wait...did you..."

Ryan gave him a dirtier look.

"Okay, have you ever made out or had sex with Summer?"

Ryan gave him are you kidding me look?'

"Yeah, I'll leave now." Seth turned off the lamp and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams Atwood"

As he turned out of the pool house he breathed a sigh of relief

"That was one hell of a scary dream."

He walked into the house went up the stairs into his room.

He dropped down on his bed and fell asleep.

**At Summer's house**

"Hey,Coop." Summer asked lying upside down on her bed

"Do you think Cohen**_ Really Really _**likes me?"

"Well," Marissa answered while writing a letter "He likes likes you enough to stand on coffee cart and declare his eternal love for you."

Summer got off her bed and picked up Princess Sparkle "I don't deserve him. I mean he's better at that stuff in the Kamasutra than I'll ever be."

Marissa dropped her pen and laughed, "Are you telling me that Seth Cohen is a sex expert?"

Summer looked grimly "Coop, do you see me limping anymore? I'm not even to explain the amaziness!"

Marissa started laughing hysterically.

"Quit laughing it's not that funny"

Summer frowned at her "I mean it! It's not funny!"

Marissa was laughing so hard she was about to fall out of her chair.

"Shut up or I'm gonna pour red bull all over you!"

Tears were starting to come to Marissa's eyes.

"I think you musta put something in your drink."

Summer started walking to her door. "I'm gonna go get something from the kitchen. I'll be back." Walking out Summer shook her head.

When she left Marissa's phone started ringing.

'_Seth? What's he calling me for?'_

"Hello?" answered Marissa

"Hey, Marissa. Where are you at?" Seth said on the other line

"At Summer's house why?"

Seth sighed "Is she in the room?"

"Why?"

"Is she in the room though?"

"Why? Just tell me."

"But is she in the room?" Seth said impatiently

Marissa slammed her hand "Cohen! Just tell me! She could possibly come in any second she's in the kitchen!"

Seth sighed "Well,"

Just than Summer started coming up the stairs yelling, "Coop! I gotta tell you something Very important!"

"Sorry, Seth she's coming up the stairs I gotta go!"

Marissa whispered on the phone and hung up.

Summer came in through the door looking worried.

"Marissa, I have something to tell you and you can't tell anybody tell I tell the person."

Summer sat down on her bed and looked distressed.

"What?" Marissa asked?

Summer began "Well . . ."


	3. juice,bagel ,and questions

Hey, sorry the 2nd chap. was screwed my darn computer was messing up. And chapters might not be as fast anymore. My parents are having problems and my mom and I are going out of town. But enjoy! AND thank you to all those reading my fist fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C." (sadly) But I wished I owned Adam Brody cause he's fine! Darn you Rachel Bilson!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Refrigerator door opens)

"Damn, Cohen" Ryan grumbled while looking for the orange juice. He couldn't go to sleep after Seth had asked that weird question. He would never think of Summer that way. She was Seth's girl besides she was kind of whiney which was annoying. But also kind of cute.

'_What the hell are you talking about?! She's Summer!'_

Ryan started mentally beating himself up. Getting out the juice he got a glass, and a bagel.

'_Thank God Sandy and Kirsten are out of town cause he'd be nagging me about eating his bagels'_

He sat down behind the counter and picked up a comic book that Seth had lying around. Then his mind started wondering about Marissa. Technically they weren't dating but they weren't friends.

So he was free to date anybody he wanted and so was she. It was weird but he wanted to be with someone else besides Marissa. But he wanted her bad. He was deep in thoughts when somebody surprised him.

"What are you doing up at this late hour?" Seth asked making Ryan jump. On his face was huge grin.

"Late? It's only 12:30."replied Ryan checking the clock

"You went to bed early. Cause you haven't slept for the last two days." Seth said sitting down "And it's a Friday night you aren't generally home about now."

Ryan drank up his juice and set it down "Cause it's fall break. And I'm feeling very tired."

"Then how come you aren't in bed?"

Ryan glared at him "You woke me and now I can't go to sleep."

"Good point," Seth got up off the chair "Wanna play a couple of games? To get you awake again?" He pointed to the family room.

Ryan shrugged "Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

**15 minutes later**

"OH! I won yet again! I am the reigning champion!" shouted Ryan while Seth was sulking on the floor

"I think I liked you better when you sucked." Seth said hopelessly.

"Up for another game?" asked Ryan smirking

Seth looked at him and agreed. After a while of playing the game

Ryan decided to ask Seth something.

"Uh, Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to know the status of you and Summer. Are you guys going good or in the decision of breaking up?" he asked

"I guess we're going good why?"

"I just wanted to know. Umm, do you think she'd ever cheat on you?"

"I hope not? Why are you asking all these questions? I didn't ask much about you and Marissa." Seth was curious.

"No, particular reason just random. Do you think she'd ever break up with you?" Ryan said

"How the hell would I know?"

"No, sorry I'm getting kinda sleepy."

A couple of moments silence was broken by Seth's shouting "I beat you! YES! Finally! You're winning streak is over!"

"Good for you . . .I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm getting sleepier by the minute." Said Ryan

They said their goodnights and went opposite directions.

Seth once again plunked down on his bed and this time went to sleep. On the other hand Ryan got to his bed and was tossing and turning til he finally went to sleep. While he was sleeping he had the weirdest dream.

"Hey,Marissa! How are you?" Seth asked as Marissa walked into the Cohen house.

"Great, have you seen Ryan?"

"No, but he's supposed to be having some kinda meeting after school." He answered while flipping through his comic book.

Marissa walked to the couch on which Seth was sitting and sat down to. "Oh, where's your parents?"

"At work they both said their gonna be working late."

Marissa moved closer to Seth. "How sad your parents are working, Ryan's at school, and Summer's shopping with the painkiller bitch. I'm feeling kinda lonely." Marissa looked at Seth.

Seth got the signal. "Yeah, I'm feeling kinda tired wanna come?"

Marissa grinned "Why Seth I'd thought you'd never ask."

Ryan woke up although he didn't panic cause he knew Seth would never do that with Marissa. Or at least he thought so . . .


	4. Over to the Cohen house

Hi! Hope you like this Chapter. I'm trying to spice things up a little bit. Although it's not working out very well. But don't judge me it's my first "O.C." story and it's not exactly wonderful. But never fear I shall go on with the story. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Thank goodness I don't own the "O.C.". Cause I'd know some pretty hot people. (A girl can dream)

(Beep, Beep, Beep)

Marissa was waiting for Summer to get it.

(Beep, Beep, Beep)

She had to get it.

(Beep, Beep, Beep)

Marissa finally turned it off. She sighed she had just been interrupted from a wonderful dream of her and Seth. It was the best dream she ever –

Wait . . .her and Seth?

Marissa confused herself. Yeah, Seth Cohen. Besides he was kind of cute and . . .single.

Especially since Summer was gonna break up with him.

Yup, sadly last night Summer told her that she was gonna break up with him for a reason she couldn't say. But she had thought it through for weeks. Debated over it, cried over it. Until it was the only decision.

So Summer was gonna go over to his house to tell him.

Anyway, back to the dream.

'Seth is cute, plus Ryan and I aren't together . . . no Seth would never think of me that way. Even if Summer's breaking up with him.'

Marissa decided go downstairs wondering where Summer was.

She walked down the stairs and her mind was still preoccupied about Seth. When she got to the kitchen she saw Summer sitting at the table with her head on hands and . . .snoring?

"Summ?" Marissa said shaking her gently.

Summer snored louder. "Hello, wake up!" She shook up her harder.

"Don't shoot! I'm innocent!" Summer jumped up looking around weirdly.

Marissa stepped back.

Summer looked at her. "Hey," she said rubbing her head.

"What are you doing down here? Sleeping?" Marissa asked her. Looking at the table she saw empty bottles of . . .

"Beer? Have you been drinking?"

Summer held her head "Coop, don't talk so loud."

Marissa sat down beside her. "What did you do last night after we went to bed?"

Summer looked at her. "I got a hold of my stepmom's stash plus I had some in my room."

Marissa got up to get Summer some aspirin and water.

"What time is it Coop?" Summer asked groggily.

"9:36" She answered while getting a glass out of the cabinet.

"Oh, shit! I forgot I'm gonna go to Cohen's house today." Summer exclaimed

Marissa walked over to her, "Not before you take this you won't,"

She gave her the glass and aspirin.

"Besides why were you drinking last night anyway?"

Summer gulped down the pill and said "Cause of stupid Cohen. He's making me have a meltdown." Tears started to come to her eyes.

"I have to go get dressed." She sniffed hurrying out of the kitchen.

Marissa felt bad for her. Cause she knew that Summer really loved Seth and it was killing her to break up with him.

'_Maybe I shouldn't think of Seth like that. Summer might get pissed off at me.'_

She kept thinking that til she decided to get ready.

Meanwhile upstairs Summer was crying her eyes out while holding Princess Sparkle. She finally got up and picked out her outfit. She picked the one she figured Seth would like. Walking into her bathroom, closing the door she turned and sat on the edge of the tub. She saw a shirt Seth had left on her bathroom counter and picked it up. She held it against her face, smelling it she started sobbing. After a couple of minutes she put the shirt back on the counter. Wiping her eyes she laughed at herself.

' _It's not_ _like he's dead you idiot. Besides he'll be happy with her. Cause he sure as hell isn't happy with you. And you never know I might find someone else. Thank god for that dream. I would have never seen it. Well, technically I would have with all that stuff going on.'_

Summer decided to get ready.

45 minutes later

"Coop! Are you ready?" Summer yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Coop!" Summer yelled again "Are you-?" She turned around and Marissa was right in front of her.

"Yeah Summ , I'm ready. You think you could yell any louder?" She giggled.

"Well, we don't want to be late." Summer replied in a singy-songy voice.

Marissa gave her a weird look. "For your sake we do."

Summer scoffed while walking to the door she grabbed Marissa's keys. "I'm driving so hurry up and get your ass out here." She finished walking out the door.

Marissa ran out following sighing "Today's weather will be foggy with a hundred percent chance of rain." She closed the door. Ran to her vehicle and got in.

The ride to the Cohen house was rather quite with the comments of " don't change my music,"

When they got there they got out and looked at each other.

Marissa hugged Summer and whispered good luck.

"Here go's nothing." Summer said opening the door.

They walked in,

"Hello?" Marissa asked walking to the kitchen.

Summer following her. They walked into the family room and found Seth and Ryan playing games. Both looked at the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked

Summer looked at Marissa nervously.

"I um had to talk to you," She said

Seth gave her a blank look.

"In private,"

Ryan jumped up "Hey, Marissa do you wanna see my . . .thing that I just got?"

He walked to the door.

"Great! She said in mock surprise. Before Marissa left she gave Summer a 'good luck' look.

After they left Summer sat down next to Seth.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked sitting back.

Summer was freaking out and took a few moments to answer but finally said "Well . . . I have to tell you something important."

Seth looked at her worried. She decided to continue.

"I . . .I . . .I . . ."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Please tell me how it was no lies. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. My own story is depressing me! Is that bad?

R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Breaking the 'news' and mood rings

Hi, I hope this chapter doesn't suck and I hope you read it so . . . yeah. Hello? Are you still there? (_Hears snoring_Okay yup I'll go now.

Disclaimer: NO! Need I say more?

"What?" Seth asked standing up

Summer stood up beside him "Seth," Her voice started to break

"Don't hate me I have to . . . I mean . . . I've seen the way you look at her . You've looked at me that way but not with that much passion."

Seth looked at her with pain because he knew it was true.

She sighed looking away. "I have to go." Summer started walking to the doorway.

Just than the door opened

"We're back!" Sandy Cohen exclaimed walking through the door carrying bags.

"Summer wait!" Seth called running after her.

She turned around and gave him a dazzling smile while tears were starting to run down her face.

That stopped Seth dead in his tracks. He had seen something like that before.

Summer mouthed '_Sorry'_ to him. Then she walked to the door passing Sandy she said "Hi, Mr. Cohen." And walked out leaving him there looking bewildered.

He looked at Seth for an explanation. But he just stared at the door.

A couple of seconds later in through the door was Kirsten Cohen saying, "Why was Summer crying?" She looked at Sandy and Seth.

Seth just sighed and turned away.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other worried.

"Apparently something happened." Sandy answered

They went up to there bedroom and started putting up stuff.

Meanwhile downstairs in the pool house Marissa had just finished telling Ryan about the 'news'.

"Wow . . ." Ryan sat down the bed.

"Yeah," Marissa replied while walking around. "Cause she's like totally in love with him. It's just . . . weird. Why would you just drop your boyfriend? There has to be a good reason." Marissa started to pace.

Ryan looked at her weird. "Why are you pacing?"

He started rummaging in his pocket. He pulled something out and looked Marissa.

He walked over to her.

"Hey," he said "As a friend . . ." He played with it in his hand "Would you like this . . . mood ring?"

She grinned "As a friend?" She took and put it on her finger " I would love it." She kissed him on the cheek.

He walked away. "And as a friend. Can I tell you something?"

Marissa looked at her finger " Okay shoot."

"Well, I had this dream about you and Seth together."

Marissa's head popped up. "What?"

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, I know it's weird but it just seemed so real."

Marissa blushed "Oh, really?"

"It sounds crazy I know but . . ." Ryan continued, " Hey do you think they're done in there?"

She walked over to the window " Yeah, I guess so. Come on." She opened the door.. Ryan followed.

So how about it? Sorry it's short (like you care) but my juices had to be saved for the next chapter! Mood rings!!!!!! R&R !!!!

I'm desperate !!!!!


	6. Grocery Store?

Hey! Merry Christmas! How are you? Great! I decided to finally update! Not that anyone might care. So here it is and I hope you read this and thank you guys who are actually reading this!

Disclaimer: What's the point? The word says it all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knock, Knock**

Marissa opened the door and Ryan followed. Seth was lying on the floor and had a pillow over his head.

"Hey, how you doing?" Marissa asked walking around him and to the bed.

"Great" he replied muffled under the pillow.

"Oh, come on," Ryan said pulling back the pillow " Brighten up! Things can't look that bad from your point of view!"

Marissa scowled at him. "I'm sure that's boost of encouragement Ryan."

Ryan sat down on Seth's desk chair "In some countries it is." He said to her.

"I seriously think you've been around Seth to long." Laughed Marissa.

"Now that could be used as an insult." Seth sat up and looked at her. "And speaking of insults my parents are back."

"Great there goes the endless bagels." Ryan muttered.

Seth and Marissa turned to look at him wondering what he was talking about.

"Don't ask." He said.

"Speaking of bagels." Seth spoke up "I need to go to the grocery store. Would anyone like to go with me?"

"Sure why not I need a couple of things." Ryan accepted.

Marissa shook her head. "No I'll stick around. Maybe Summer will remember to pick me up."

"Okay, your loss." Seth told her while he dashed out the door.

"Hey," Marissa asked following him out the door and down the stairs "Since when do you go to the grocery store?"

"Since it's Fall Break." He replied

"Fall Break?" Marissa go to the end of the stairs "It's not Fall Break. It's Spring Break." She said "Where did you hear that?"

Seth stopped and gave her a curious look "What? Ryan told me that."

Marissa laughed.

"Now you know not to believe everything I say." Ryan replied coming down the stairs with a grin on his face.

Seth turned and walked to the kitchen shaking his head.

"But why'd you say it was Fall Break?"

Ryan gave him a look and said " Because it was late and I hadn't slept in days."

Seth got the keys and handed them over to Ryan. "Here my head is feeling kinda heavy and in no condition to drive."

Marissa rolled her eyes "Do you ever drive? Wait . . . let me rephrase that . . .do you know how to drive?"

"Seth grimaced at her "Of course. I drive like those guys on 'Grand Theft Auto' and besides . . . I took driver's ed."

"Oh yeah weren't you the one that ran over the coffee cart?" Marissa giggled.

"Hey, I still say that stupid thing came out of nowhere." He said defensively.

"Whatever you say." She replied.

"Okay," Seth said eagerly "Let's go!"

"Fine let's go" Ryan answered moving to the front door. "See you later Cooper!" he walked out the door.

Seth walked to the front door too. "Bye! Maybe you'll be here when we get back!" with that he shut the door.

Leaving Marissa she decided to go talk to Sandy and Kirsten about . . .anything.

The ride to the grocery was your typical ride with the exception of Seth babbling on about Summer and what she had said to him. Clearly very exciting for Ryan. When the 10 minute ride was finally over they got out and walked to the store's door. (Really?)

Walking into the store they realized they had no idea what they were getting.

"Dude, what are we getting in here?" Ryan asked Seth who was getting a cart.

Seth looked up at him and thought for a few moments. "Orange juice . . .and um . . .bagels." he finally said.

Ryan walked down an aisle "Is that it?"

Seth scoffed at him "Of course not it's a grocery store you can get whatever you want. . . like . . ." Seth picked up something of the shelf "Sardines." He threw it in the basket.

Ryan gave him a weird look.

"Now it's time to go to the OJ section." Turning the cart around he went down the aisle to the dairy section.

"Seth you are seriously having to much fun with that cart." Ryan said to him.

Pretending he didn't hear him Seth picked up a Orange juice box.

"Okay now you either have to pick Minute Maid, Tropicana, Simply Orange, some other weird looking one or Florida's Natural."

Ryan just stood there for a few minutes thinking how a person could possibly be this weird.

"Hello!" Seth interrupted his thoughts.

"Just pick one." Ryan said.

"Okay I'm gonna pick Minute Maid cause it's supposed to lower your cholesterol. Now we need bagels."

"Nope I've already got them." Ryan answered "They were in the same section as your sardines"

Seth smiled "Great now we just need aspirin cause you used it all up." He turned his cart to the health section and while not looking he ran into somebody.

He looked up saying "Sorry I-" He was cut off when he saw who it was "Summer?"

She looked up alarmed "Cohen! Ryan! What are you guys doing here?" she said nervously while pulling around her cart behind her.

"Well we just had to get a few things." He said pointing to the basket. "Why what you doing here?"

"Well besides bumping into you guys I had to get my stepmom some Motrin. She's having major mood swings. Of all the drugs she has she doesn't have a simple over the counter drug." Summer answered. A couple of moment's silence was followed by Ryan saying "Marissa is waiting for you at our house."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about her!" She exclaimed "Yeah I'll go get her after I get down here." She turned and looked at her cart and said "Well I better go since I gotta get this to my stepmom. See you later guys." And with that she left Seth and Ryan leaving them there confused as to why that was the weirdest conversation they had ever had with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is chapter 6 I hope you like it and I really hope you review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

R&R!


	7. Truth and ObiWan's babies?

Okay here it is the 7th chapter! After 6 months of trying to get it right! But hopefully one day soon I'll end the darn day! 6 chapters and the day is still going on! Pity, I wonder if you guys are still interested in reading the story! I know I'm probably not! Anyway, I'm

Gonna go now! Bye Bye! Oh thank you very much for reading my everlasting story!

"So Summer broke up with him?" Sandy said setting the table, "Do you know why?"

"Actually no, she didn't tell me but she's really upset about it." Marissa answered him while helping Kirsten take food out of the containers.

Sandy grinned "My son's back on the market. I mean yeah, Summer is hot but . . . he could have any girl he wanted."

"Sandy!" Kirsten frowned at him. He just shrugged as Marissa giggled.

Kirsten rolled her eyes at him and turned to Marissa "Are you and Ryan doing fine?"

"We're kind of broken up, so know we're friends."

Sandy took out the glasses "Wow, a lot really does happen when we leave."

Kirsten and Marissa set the food on the table, "Not really we actually broke up a couple of months ago."

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

Just then the door opened.

"I don't know about you but that could be the weirdest conversation I have ever had with Summer." Said Seth shaking his head.

Ryan closed the door "Considering that it is Summer I'm gonna have to agree."

They walked into the kitchen _(like normal people)_.

"Hey you guys! Just in time for dinner!" Kirsten greeted them.

Seth looked around setting the grocery bag on the counter. "Haven't you been picked up yet?" he asked Marissa.

"Nope," she replied, " she hasn't been by yet. I think she might've forgotten."

Ryan sat down on the stool. "She couldn't have. Cause we just saw her at the grocery

Store and that was like 45 minutes ago._ (long time ago)_

"Time for dinner" Kirsten said setting out the plates.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's doing." Marissa wondered while sitting down.

Ryan, Seth, and Marissa looked awkwardly at each other _(for some weird reason)_.

"Don't know." Answered Ryan.

Everybody got quite as the started eating.

"So what did you boys buy at the store?" Kirsten asked breaking the silence.

Seth swallowed his food. "Nothing."

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other. "So how is school going?" Sandy asked Ryan.

Ryan looked up. "Pretty good."

A moment of silence followed. Marissa decided to break it, "How was your trip?" she asked Sandy and Kirsten.

"It was fabulous!" Sandy exclaimed, "The room was wonderful!"

Kirsten agreed, " It was very cozy."

"Did you see any sites?" Seth wondered.

"Well, we went to see the courthouse, saw a couple of plays, checked out some Museums, and saw . . . the room. Lots of the room." Sandy replied.

They looked at each other wondering what that meant. Then Seth realized what they were talking about. "God, I'm gonna bwarf!"

Sandy laughed "We're joking Seth. You really need to lighten up."

"I bet he'll find that really difficult nowadays." Ryan muttered.

Seth looked at Ryan. "What was tha-"

Marissa cut him off "Oh, Seth I've been meaning to ask you in _Star Wars_ were Luke and Leia, Anakin's babies?"

Seth looked at Marissa for a moment." I sure hope so or there would have been no reason for Darth Vader to kill the Emperor."

Ryan chuckled " What did you think the were like Obi-wan's or something?"

Everybody at the table laughed except for Marissa who had a serious look on her face "Well me and Summer were watching Episode 3 and we saw Obi-wan standing by Padme's side when she was giving birth and it looked very misleading."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Seth laughed "Obi-wan's babies?

Marissa rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food.

**Hours Later ( not really more like one)**

Ding -Dong

"I'll get it!" Yelled Kirsten. She opened the door "Oh hi Summer are you here for Marissa?"

" Yeah, I finally decided to come pick her up." She said.

Kirsten looked at Summer her eyes were puffy and her nose was red she looked like a mess. "They're up in Seth's room would you like me to go get her for you?" Kirsten remembering the earlier event.

Summer looked relieved " Would you?"

"Sure just wait right here." she dashed up the stairs and opened the door to Seth's room. "Uh, Marissa honey Summer is here to pick you up."

Marissa jumped up "Finally, she was gone so long I was beginning to think she was kidnapped. Anyway, see you guys later. And uh . . . Seth I . . . uh need to talk to you later."

"Oh okay," He said looking up. " Sure."

"I'm _soo_ glad she's finally picking me up I need to to talk to her." Marissa told Kirsten as she was closing the door.

Kirsten smiled at her. When they got downstairs Summer was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey Coop, sorry I took so long I got held up." Summer apologized when she saw Marissa.

Marissa nodded "It's okay, I understand."

Summer walked out the door "See ya Kirsten."

" Thanks for dinner Kirsten." Marissa said before she walked out the door.

Kirsten waved goodbye and closed the door.

_'Those poor girls.'_ She thought after awhile. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Sandy.

She looked at him and asked ,"Was dating really this difficult when we were young?"

Sandy kissed her and chuckled, "Oh course it was . . . that's why you married me."

**Meanwhile upstairs in Seth's room**

" Hey, Ryan can I ask you something?" Seth asked while flipping through a notebook.

"Sure as long as it doesn't permit me to kick your ass." Ryan said to him.

Seth laughed weakly. "I was joking." Ryan assured him.

" Well anyway," Seth continued "You know how Marissa was saying that she and Summer thought that Obi-Wan was Padme's babies father?"

Ryan looked at him weirdly "Yeah"

"So that means that She would have cheated on Anakin with Obi-Wan right?" Seth asked

Ryan nodded.

"Well then if you were in Anakin's shoes and you found out your best friend was having an affair with your wife would you kick his ass?" Seth finished off weakly.

"That would depend on how much I loved her." He answered him wondering why he was being asked this.

Seth looked worried "Would that account for you now?"

Ryan looked at him confused "What?"

Seth took a deep breath "What I'm trying to say is how much did you like Marissa when you and her were going out ?"

Ryan looked at him with a supicious look "Not as much as I did when we first went out the only reason we broke up was cause she thouoght I was cheating on her with another girl."

"Well were you?"

Ryan took a deep breath " Sort of "

Seth began " So would you be entirely made at me if I . . . said I . . .kinda went around with Marissa when you guys were going out?"

Ryan's head went up " What?"

Well there it was after 6 months the 6th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I shall up date soon. Hopefully. Oh and just so you know the time is like nine or something.

**R&R! PLEASE?**


	8. New York and Hilary Duff

Sorry it took so long for this darn chapter! I was gonna try and get it out before the end of last month but it didn't work out! So here it is the 8th chapter! Although it might not be very good cause I sorta don't like it! Is that bad? Anyway, here goes nothing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_' Okay, so your best friend tells you that he was going around with your ex-girlfreind when your ex-girlfrind and you were still dating. But this was also when you yourself was cheating on your girlfriend with somone else! What would you do?'_ Ryan thought about this while he was not sleeping in his bed later that night.So what if he had nearly kicked Seth's ass? But at least he stopped himself and realized he had nearly done the same thing. Okay, so maybe he had done the same thing. But that wasn't the point! The point is is that Seth and Marissa were seeing each other. Just like had dreamt about. Ryan sat up.

_'That's it!'_ He thought _ ' I can prophesize things!'_ he laughed at himself_ ' then I could tell of all the things that happened before they happened.'_ He sat there thinking about Seth and Marissa. He couldn't really be mad when he had done the same thing with . . .

" Summer!"

Marissa yelled at her. "Come on you know you want it!" she waved a plate of cheesecake at Summer. "Come on look! It's saying '_I love you Summer! Come and eat me! I'm so delicious and unhealthy!' _"

Summer looked resentful toward Marissa." I can't I'm on a diet!"

Marissa scoffed at her "Woman, you are not on a diet! I've seen how you been gobbling up all that food for quite a while!"

Summer looked horrified. "Well than maybe I should go on a diet!"

Marissa took a bite of her own cheesecake and shrugged.

She finally grabbed the cheesecake and stared at it.

"Summer, you're not having a staring contest. Just eat the damn thing."

She reluctently took a bite and chewed. She closed her eyes. " Mmm, this is the best cheesecake I've ever tasted."

"Thank you. I give the glory all to the bakery down the road." Marissa replied. "It is really good isn't it though? Unnaturally good. It's almost addicting."

Summer ate some more. "Forget the almost it is addicting."

The girls ate in peace for a few minutes when Summer set her cheesecake down. "Coop, I've got to tell you somthing. And it's really important and will more than likely effect both of us. Now I've thought about it and realized that I'm going to accept it."

Marissa's eyes got big and she spurted out " Are you a lesbian? Cause if you are than I'll support you but I've got to tell you Sum. That the sex is really-"

"No!" Summer shouted "I'm not a lesbian it's something else."

Marissa looked relieved. "Well if it's not that then it probabley can't be as bad as you moving or something! Cause that would be really bad! But it's not that bad right?"

Summer looked down. "Right Sum?" Marissa became alarmed "Right Summer?"

Summer opened her mouth and tried to say something but nothing but a squeak came out. Finally she tried again.

"You see Marissa, I am kinda moving . . . away."

Marissa jumped up and looked alarmed." What do you mean kind of? When? Where? Why?"

Summer sighed "Well, we're moving in a week. And the where is to . . . New York Why? I can't answer that just yet."

When she finished Marissa looked on the verge of tears. " New York? . . . next week? . . .away? Please tell me your joking."

Summer looked deflated . "I wish I was but we've already started to pack and we're leaving Thursday while our stuff is coming behind us."

Marissa sat down and held her head in her hands. "18 years together and you just up and leave me. Should we get a divorce or something?" she smiled weakly.

"Very funny Coop, but I'm not leaving you. I'm just going . . . away."

"So you keep telling me. We . . . don't even have a week together." Tears started to fall down her cheek. "And that ladies and gentlmen is how I lost my best friend." Marissa started to cry.

Summer held her trying to soothe her. "Hey, it's all right. What century do we live in ?We can conatct each other in any possible way.

"That's true." Marissa said through tears.

And they spent the rest of the night talking to each other.

**The next morning **(yay! a new day!)** at the Cohen house.**

Ryan got up the next day and got ready and was determined to talk to Seth. So he was walking over to his room and when he got to the door he thought he heard music. But not just any music. What was playing was . . . Hilary Duff ? It was playing so softly he could hardly hear it outside the door. He knocked on the door. It immediatley stopped. Ryan opened the door and heard nothing. He looked at Seth who was sitting on his bed looking innocent.

"Did I just hear Hilary Duff playing in here?"

Seth had a fake look of surprise on his face. "No, why would I be listening to her?"

Ryan looked through his room and saw on his stero was _'pause'_ and on top of it was . . . Hilary Duff 's album cover.

"Aha!" Ryan held it up. "See! So you were! Is this yours?"

Seth looked slightly embarassed. "No . . . um . . . it's my mom's! " he said kind of lamely.

Ryan gave him an are you kidding me look. " Even your mom doesn't listen to her. So don't tell me that."

Seth looked defeated. "Okay, so it is mine. But in my defense I have to say I only listen to her sometimes. Very few times."

Ryan seemed satisfied so Seth went on " So what do you want since you just barged into my room and critisized what I listen to."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about last night." Seth looked worried so Ryan reassured him that nothing was wrong. "You see I wanted to tell you that. Yes, I am a little mad since you did betray me BUT I can't be entirely mad cause I did the same thing."

Seth got up "Are you going to tell me with who than?"

Ryan looked skeptical. "Not just yet, but later."

** Ding-Dong**

"I'll get it. " Ryan said going out the door. He got to the door and opened it and it was Marissa.

"Hey, Ryan! " she greeted him. " I'm kinda looking for Seth."

"Oh, um . . . he's in his room."

"Okay, thanks!" Marissa went up the stairs leaving Ryan behind.

When she got to his room she barged in. "Seth Cohen I have urgent news!" she exclaimed.

Seth looked slightly surprised. " What is it?"

Marissa took a deep breath. "I have sources that have lead me to believe that Ryan and Summer were going around when I was dating him and you were dating her."

Seth's jaw dropped. "Really? And where did your sources some from?"

"Well, they sorta came from the source . . . Summer." Marissa laughed. "So I'm guessing this is kind of a problem?"

"In a way yes, and we also have another problem on our hands too."

Marissa rolled her eyes " What now?"

"I told Ryan about us last night." chuckled Seth.

"Oh shit." Marissa muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is the 8th chapter! What do you think of it? I tried to make it as painless as possible. I'm just glad I finally got to a new day! I'll try and update soon! Oh and I thank all of you that read this story ( and on occaison review)

And again **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ** love ya!


	9. Poor Captain Oats

Hey, this is gonna be the last chapter for awhile cause I'm moving and the place I'm moving to doesn't have the internet! But don't give up hope! I might update before I leave! Anyway, thanks to **_ALL_** that review! It really helps! Here you go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ryan?"

"Summer?" Ryan sounded confused.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about . . . you know."

Ryan slumped down in his chair.

"Oh, that."

Summer sighed on the other line. "I just wanted to know . . . if . . ." she paused, "You know . . . have any feelings."

"Toward you?"

"No toward Marissa!" she replied sarcastically. "Yes me you idiot!"

He went quiet. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm in lo"

"No! Don't say it!" Summer interrupted him. "I'd rather know it then hear it."

Ryan laughed. "Well, to know it I have to say it."

"But since you almost said it then I know. Which brings me to the next conclusion." Summer answered, she sighed.

Ryan knew something bad was coming up, "What'd you do?" he asked her. He walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Well . . ."

"You told Marissa didn't you?"

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Yup, but I had to! My life depends on it!"

"Yeah, but don't you think Seth will kick my ass when he finds out," said Ryan sharply.

"Well, I'm assuming he already know since I told Marissa." Summer murmured.

"Oh, sorry didn't think about that." He replied "And . . . um . . . and um speaking of Seth and Marissa. Well, he told me last night that they were together."

Ryan expected a gasp or maybe an overreaction from Summer. But all there was, was silence.

Finally she said. " . . .I know." That's why I broke up with him. Actually one of the reasons."

Ryan was surprised Summer had withheld this information.

"Not to be nosey or anything . . . but what was the other reason you broke up with him?"

Summer fumbled with her phone chord. "Because, the moment I knew Seth and Marissa were going around was the moment I knew that I was in . . ." she stopped. "Sorry, Ryan but I gotta go. Someone is calling me. I call you back later?"

Ryan didn't want her to hang up. He wanted her to stay on the line and finish what she was about to say. But he just said, "Sure. I'll talk to you later."

Summer hung up.

Ryan was still on the phone while the dial tone was going on.

He finally hung up feeling a bit depressed.

**1 hour later in _Seth's room_**

**Knock, knock**

Seth sighed wondering who that could be.

"Come-"

The door opened

Summer rushed in closing the door.

"In. Okay don't even bother being invited."

He stopped when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Summer." He said awkwardly.

"Is Marissa here?" she replied hurriedly.

Seth sat up on his bed. "No, why what's wrong?"

Summer sat down his bed.

"Well, I have to tell you something." She murmured wringing her hands "But I was hoping she was here so she could help me. Since she already knows."

He looked at her concerned "Well, go ahead. It's fine."

Summer lied down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This isn't about you and Ryan is it? Cause I already know about that." He blurted out.

Summer sat up fast and punched him on the arm.

"No you ass!"

Seth clutched his arm in pain.

"Oww! That hurts!"

She grinned at him evilly. "That's what you get. Besides you want to be talking? How about you and Marissa?"

Seth became still and quiet. "Fine, you wanna talk? Let's talk about it."

Summer stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Why'd you break up with me?" Seth asked.

Fine, you really want to know Setheleh? I'll tell you why. Because when I found out that you were withMarissa I realized you'd be happier with her. So . . . I let you go."

She finished and smiled without hesitation.

Seth sighed, "And besides the fact that you're in love with Ryan." He smirked at her.

Summer punched him again. "Oww! I'm gonna have a huge bruise on my arm because you now! Besides you know it's true. I'm not that stupid! I saw the weird tension between you guys!" Seth said.

Summer slumped down on the bed again. After awhile she said. "I don't think any of us should've gotten back together."

Seth picked up Captain Oats. "Why did **we** get back together anyway?

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"That, Seth Ezekiel Cohen is something we will probably never know." Summer replied.

"Well, that's reassuring," He said " But I guess it's all just the circle of life."

Summer laughed and punched him on the arm again.

"You're gonna have to take me to the hospital now!" Seth whimpered rubbing his arm.

"Oh quit being such a baby!" she giggled. "Ryan hits harder then that."

"I don't think so. He doesn't have rage blackouts. And he has more sympathy. Since he is my brother . . . I think."

"Oh what are you saying?" Summer eyed him. "That's he's really not your brother?"

Seth got a horrified look on his face. "He's really got a different father!"

Both busted out laughing. After they quieted down a bit Summer remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to tell you that . . ."

Seth was about to put Captain Oats up on the counter. "What? What's going on?"

Summer closed her eyes. "This is gonna be really hard for you to hear but I'll tell you anyway since it's important."

"What?"

She continued, "Okay here goes nothing. Seth, I'm pregnant." She said really fast.

Seth dropped Captain Oats on the ground.

**And Captain Oats never saw it coming.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go! What do you think? Please tell me what you think! Ok? Love ya!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Just like One Tree Hill

Okay here is the 10th chapter! I am going to end this SOON! Maybe like the next chapter? No 2 more chapters tops! Okay? So this is a short one but who cares? This story is a year old. Sorry I couldn't make it go any faster! I'll try better next time! Anyway so here you go! Hope you enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Summer your room looks empty." Marissa said.

"Well, Coop. That's because it is." replied Summer.

"You're not really moving away are you?" said Marissa said slumping down on the floor.

Summer walked to where her bed used to be and laid down on the floor. "Remember what I told you?"

Marissa stared at the empty wall. "Too bad it didn't happen to me. Then I could stay in Newport and be disgrace to my family."

"You'd get a kick outta that wouldn't you?" laughed Summer.

Marissa sprawled out on the floor. "Of course I would. But that'd mean you wouldn't have to go to New York."

Summer sighed. "Coop. It's not that bad! I'll be back in August. I'm already 4 months and amazingly I'm barely showing. "

"You're 4 months? You're little girl!" When'd you find out? Who's the father?" she asked carefully.

Summer shook her head. " I don't know yet. I'll find out after the baby is born. But right now I'm pretty sure it's -"

Marissa cut in. "Ryan's"

Summer nodded. "In fact I know it is. Because I have this gut feeling about it." she looked at Marissa, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah cause I decided I'm in love with -"

Summer grinned. "Seth. Go ahead girl. I know You have that glow everytime your with him. I always saw it when I was dating him."

Marissa got up and went over to hug Summer. "Thanks Sum. And you're free to have Ryan."

"I better be! After I gave your blessing with Seth." Summer laughed. "And besides you sure have saved me."

"Yeah, especially that one time you wouldn't stop watching _Bridget Jones' Diary_ on DVD. I finally made you sit down and watch _Shakespeare in Love _."

Summer started into space fondly. "I know. I loved Bridget and her big ass underwear. And the other movie. That guy was hilarious! I don't even know what his name was. They are both truly wonderful masterpieces."

"And now, you have an obsession with _The Valley_ ." Marissa said.

Summer looked at her. "Hey! I'm not the one who watches . . . What is it? Hill One Tree? I mean what's so fascinating about living in suburbia? And getting married in high school? Eww!"

"It's _One Tree Hill_ Sum. And it's not eww. It's epic. It hits you right here." she patted where her heart was.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Actually life is starting to turn out like an episode on _One Tree Hill_." added Marissa.

"So what?" Summer asked. "Is this an episode right now? _One Tree Hill_ starring: Summer Roberts, Marissa Cooper, Seth Cohen, and Ryan Atwood?"

"Exactly." Marissa agreed. "So that means we have to stay with the script."

"And what's that?"

Marissa took a deep breath. "You have to move to New York no matter how much I hate it."

Summer hugged Marissa. "Thanks Coop. Maybe I will start watching it now. Besides . . . Chad Michael Murray is kinda hot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Again short! But who cares? It's almost over! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! And guess what you get to do now! **REVIEW! **


	11. Off to New York

Okay here's the last chapter! It goes by fast but who the heck cares! This story has been going on a year and a few months! Yeah I know . . . Scary! So I don't know if I'm gonna write a sequel or not. Cause I kinda don't want to leave it like this! But who knows! I'm might? Do you think I should? No . . . me neither! LOL I don't know! We'll see! Anyway so here is the last chapter! Thank you **All **for reading this story! SO here you go! The last chapter! Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer sat down in her empty room. This was the day she had been dreading.

"I never thought it would come to this."

She stood up and walked to her door. "But it has too." she took one final look at her room.

Her plane was leaving in four hours. Marissa was taking her to the airport. She wasn't sure if Seth and Ryan knew. She didn't care if Seth knew. But if Ryan did it would make it much harder.

**Cohen house**

Ryan was at the dinner table finishing his homework.

"Dude, homework during Spring Break? That's so old school." Seth said walking in.

"Dude, it's the only way to graduate." replied Ryan.

Seth went to the fridge and got himself a bottle water. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"How'd you forget? When you Seth Cohen, are finally going to be able to get outta Newport." Ryan said looking at his book.

Seth smiled. "Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Ryan looked up and gave him a weird look

"Speaking of warm and fuzzy." said Seth walking over to the counter. "Can you drive me to Laguna Beach?"

Ryan caught them. "Laguna Beach? Why?"

"Because _I've_ got to pick up something very important."

"I don't know Seth. I've got to do this work."

Seth walked over to Ryan and looked at his book. " Oh these? These are a snap. I'll help you later."

"Oh yeah these are a snap." Ryan turned the page. "These however . . . Are not as snappy."

Seth made a face. "Oh . . . Okay. But never fear. You shall figure them out. Remember I aced this test."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "No you didn't. I saw the paper last year. You liar. You got a C plus."

"Shh!" hissed Seth looking around. "Nobody knows! And nobody is going to find out!"

"And besides we should be leaving now . Laguna Beach is waiting!" Seth said pulling Ryan up from the seat.

----------------------------------------------

"I fell like I'm on death row. And I'm going to be executed." Summer muttered while looking outside.

"Well that was depressing Sum. Come on cheer up." Marissa said while driving.

They were driving to take Summer to the airport. Her plane was to take off in two hours.

Earlier Summer went by to see Seth and Ryan but they weren't home.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Summer but they aren't here. They went to Laguna Beach." Kirsten said inviting her in._

"_Well could you just tell them bye for me?" Summer asked._

"_Sure but if you don't mind me asking. Where are you going?"_

_Summer looked at her feet. "Oh. . . I'm going to New York for awhile."_

_Kirsten gasped. "Oh my goodness! Honey, that far away?"_

"_Yeah well . . . Marissa is taking me to the airport. So I gotta go."_

_Kirsten hugged Summer. "Well, you take care of yourself up there. And remember if you see any Cohen's . . . don't look them in the eye."_

The car stopped.

"Why'd we stop? Did we break down?" Summer asked alarmed.

"Summer quit freaking out. We're at the airport." Marissa laughed.

Summer sat up. "Oh. Wait. We're already there?"

"Yeah. We've been on the road for quite awhile. Although we kinda cut time."

They sat in silence for a bit. Summer then spoke up. "You think we should go in now?"

Marissa looked at her watch. "Yeah I guess." she said sadly.

Finally after they went in Summer checked in and got everything ready. So they went to the gift shop to hit up some good magazines for Summer.

"Okay, So should I get the American _Vogue? _The UK _Vogue_? Or the French _Vogue?_" Summer asked Marissa holding up three different magazines.

Marissa looked up from the _Elle_ she was looking at. "Oh all. This is going to be a long plane ride." she told her putting the one she was holding in Summer's pile.

When they got to the cashier Marissa threw a bag of licorice on the counter. "And you need licorice. It's mandatory to any plane ride."

"Thanks Coop."

The cashier gave them a weird look as she started separating all the magazines. "You expecting a long trip?" she asked.

Marissa nodded. "Oh yeah. She's going to New York."

The cashier nodded in understanding.

After they got out they just stood there and looked around.

"Well it seems that we've only used like . . . 30 minutes." Marissa said happily.

"You wanna go get something to it?" Summer asked pointing at a restaurant by them.

Marissa shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Seth walked in the house. "Seth I can't believe that you made me drive you to Laguna Beach for a comic book." Ryan said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey. It's not just any comic book! It's the -"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You kept telling me on the way back. Personally I don't really care." Ryan interrupted him.

Seth got this horrified look on his face. "Fine. Just go back to your old Chino ways. Hey mom." he said waving to Kirsten. "Whatcha got cooking?"

Kirsten smiled at the boys. "Oh just some spaghetti."

"Ahh. I see you've come to the comfort food level." Seth told her.

Ryan went to go sit back down at the table where his school books were.

"Oh boys. I forgot to tell you. Summer said goodbye. She came by when you were gone." Kirsten told them what Summer had said.

Seth looked up from the comic book he was reading. "Good-"

"Bye?" Ryan finished for him as he quickly got up from his chair. He walked over to them. "What do you mean goodbye? Did she say where she was going?" he asked becoming a bit worried.

"Oh you know to the airport." she said fixing the salad.

"Airport? Why? When?" Seth asked. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"Marissa is taking her to the airport so she can go to New York."

"New York?" Ryan said looking quite confused. "For what?"

Kirsten looked at them confused. "Didn't you remember she was moving to New York?"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other quite shocked.

"We never knew she was going to New York! She'd never told us! Neither has Marissa." Seth replied.

Ryan just stood there quiet. Very confused at this situation.

Kirsten seemed very upset about this. "She didn't tell you two? Well she must have a very good reason as to not telling."

Ryan started going towards the car keys. But Seth got to them before he did. "I'll drive." he said starting to walk out.

As she saw them leave Kirsten yelled something. "You boys better hurry! Her plane will be leaving soon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer squeezed Marissa's hand. "I think I better go Coop. It's about time for the plane to go."

Marissa looked sadly at Summer. "Are you sure? It's only . . . close to liftoff. Damn." she muttered.

Marissa laid her head on Summer's shoulder. "You sure you have to go Sum?"

Summer sighed. "Yeah. Sadly. But hey I'll be back! Next year. When we're all off to college."

"But I wanna spend the rest of high school with my best friend. We've been waiting for this moment our whole lives. I'd rather you be there then . . . any other of my friends." Marissa told her.

"Sorry to break your heart Coop. But you don't have any friends other then me. And Cohen and Ryan. But that's a different story."

After they sat there for a few minutes Summer said. "Now up up." patting Marissa's leg. "Time to get up and see the world."

Marissa reluctantly got up. Summer followed suit.

"Now I want you to go first. Turn around and leave."

"Why?" Marissa whined.

"Because it'll be easier for me to leave then. Knowing your not here."

Marissa nodded and hugged Summer.

The hug was very long and tight. Although Summer didn't mind. The thought of leaving her best friend made her sick to her stomach. Although that wasn't the only reason she was sick.

After a few minutes of hugging they let go.

"I'll call you everyday okay?" Summer told her.

Marissa's started to water up. "And when you don't call me I'll call you." she laughed.

They hugged again. Finally Marissa let go.

"Now you go. Go ahead and don't look back. Just keep on awalking til you get to your car." said Summer.

"Awalking?" Marissa laughed at her.

"Yeah I was listening to some old country song and they said that."

"I'm gonna miss you Sum. But I'll see you next year right? And who knows? Maybe I'll come to New York this summer and see how you and . . . you know who are doing." she smiled.

"I'd love you for it Coop . . .now go and get your bony ass outta here." she said starting to cry.

Marissa walked away. Taking one last look she went on.

And Summer was there by herself.

As Marissa kept walking she continued crying. Her best friend was leaving her. And technically it was all -

"Marissa!"

she looked up. Somebody was calling her.

"Marissa!"

She looked around again.

"Marissa!"

Finally she spotted them.

It was Ryan. He ran up to her. "Where is she? Where's Summer?" he was breathless.

"Uh . . . she's getting ready to board. I don't know if she's on yet though. It's that way." she pointed behind her. "20B."

Ryan nodded and ran.

Marissa just watched him go.

"He's running like hell isn't he?" somebody else said.

She looked around again. It was Seth.

"Oh Seth! She's gone. She's really leaving." Marissa flung her arms around his neck and started crying.

Meanwhile Ryan was still running when finally he got to 20B. He looked around for Summer.

He saw her. Walking toward her his heart was sad. "You can't always run you know. You're being exactly like Seth."

Summer turned around shocked. "Ryan what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to convince you to not go." he said.

She looked at him sadly. "Ryan. We both know I have too."

"Are you sure? Or are you just running away?"

Summer gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not stupid. If I was running away I wouldn't even tell Coop. Or Kirsten. As I'm guessing you found out from her." she looked at her watch. "Look Ryan. I've got to go. It's almost time to board."

Ryan stepped toward her. "You can't leave. Because . . . I-I love you."

Summer closed her eyes and smiled. "You've got sucky timing when it comes to saying those words Atwood. But just so you know . . . I love you too." she whispered. Feeling better then she had in days.

She kissed him and began to walk away. "I'll call you. . . okay?"

Ryan just stood there and nodded. As she looked at him one last time and walked off.

Not looking back.

"Wait Summer! You can't go." he said. But she was too far away to hear him. "Because I know . . . about . . . our baby." he finished lamely. She was outta sight now and knew she didn't hear.

And he just stood there . . . watching the girls of his dreams walk out of his life.

_**fin**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... there you go. The last chapter. I didn't really like the last part. Rushed it. But I didn't really know how to write it so there's what came out! Anyway should I write a sequel? Cuz I left the end . . . just there. I dunno . . .anyway . . . thanks to** all **for reading! This was my **first** fanfic posted ever ... and ya'll helped me through it! So for the last time . . . **PLEASE REVIEW!** My story and I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
